The Disappearance of Amelia J Pond
by stefanie51
Summary: Amy Pond disappeared. For some reason the Department of Mysteries wants to know where she is and they seem to think Albus might know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as Doctor Who and not even the same plot really. But I'll try my best. It's going to be in Albus's perspective. Its going to be a while until the Doctor shows up, so give it time. I haven't decided if I should add Rory or not. Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter One

The last bit of August sunlight was gleaming through the tall trees. There was a slight breeze in the air. Two teenagers were laying in the grass, enjoying the shade.

A boy of around sixteen looked at his companion. He looked at her in complete ease. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking towards the trees. Her mind was elsewhere.

Still staring at the trees, she said softly, "Al, don't you wish sometimes you could fly? Fly away from all your problems. Like the birds in the sky. If I could, I would just fly. Fly and fly and fly and never stop."

The boy named Al stared at her.

"I don't think flying would help. You can never run away from your past. That's not how it works."

"I wish it could. Life would be better that way."

Al looked down. He wasn't sure what to say. He found he never really knew what to say when she said things like that.

"Sometimes at night, I stare at the sky, and I dream of flying away," The redhead continued.

"Amy, is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Amy, pushed her red hair out of her face and gave Al a large smile.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking too much. Forget I said anything. Let's go back, the sun is going to start setting soon."

"Okay."

And they both walked away, leaving the summer sun behind them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

Albus Potter looked outside the windows of the Hogwarts Express. His last conversation with Amy was playing over and over his head.

"Al, is something wrong?" A different redhead asked him.

"No, Rose. I was just thinking about something." Al tried to veer the conversation away from Amy. His family didn't know anything about Amy. They knew he was hanging out with someone from the village. And they knew he had been acting weird all summer. But they didn't push it.

"Some _thing_ or some _one_?" Rose insisted.

She hadn't asked him any questions about his mystery summer companion all summer, but there were questions inside of her burning for answers. Like her mother, Rose wanted to find the answer to everything.

"Don't worry about it." And Al walked out of the compartment.

Rose seemed taken aback. Al was never the loudest one in the family. That spot was reserved for James or Fred. But he was never this quiet. And he never walked out on her like that either. Something was definitely on his mind. But before she could follow Al, Dominique Weasley came running into her compartment.

"Rose. Prefect emergency. First years." Dominique managed to breathe out.

Rose sighed. She would just have to deal with Al another time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

Albus Potter first met the redhead when she was seven years old. Everyone in his family thought he had started hanging out with his mystery companion the summer before his sixth year. But he first met her when she moved in.

Her parents had just passed away and she was forced to live with her aunt. Now, her aunt wasn't the worst person in the world. Nothing like Al's dad had described his aunt and uncle. It's just that her aunt had never intended to raise kids, much less her brother's seven year old daughter.

Al was walking around the neighborhood when he saw a car drive by.

He was trying to clear his head after his older brother James had been teasing him for losing their latest Quidditch game in their backyard. The Potters lived a little more isolated from the village, but Al liked walking to the village when his brother would get to him.

He wasn't paying much attention to the car until a little girl came out. She had the brightest red he had seen. Well, not counting his family.

She had the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face.

Al didn't mean to stare at her. He just did. And he didn't mean to get caught staring. But he did.

The little girl turned back and stared back.

Al embarrassingly managed to mutter, "Hi, I'm Albus."

"Hello, I'm Amelia. Amelia Pond."

Amelia Pond gave him a small smile. Al turned and walked away.

He never knew why he left. But when he told his mother this story later that night. She smiled and told him it was okay. That he could apologize the next day for his bizarre behavior. But when he turned away, he heard his mother mutter something that suspiciously sounded like, "Just like Ron."

The next day Al mustered all the courage he could.

He kept thinking to himself, "Be brave like a Gryffindor. Be brave like Dad."

He was muttering to himself the whole way there, so much that he almost missed Amelia's house.

"If you were going to apologize, you might want to turn back."

Al spun around. Amelia Pond was sitting in her garden.

Al's face flushed. He tried to apologize. He wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly and for missing her house. But all that seemed to come out of his mouth was gibberish.

Amelia laughed.

This only seemed to make Al's face redder. Almost as red as his mother and sister's hair.

And Albus left.

Again.

But this time he had a real reason. Or so he told himself.

Albus didn't talk to Amelia for a few months. He abandoned his village strolls. The few times he went to the village with her mother he would hide every time he saw a girl his age. He didn't think he could stand being embarrassed a third time.

Albus didn't see her again until summer. After a heated argument with James about his latest prank on Al, he forgot about Amelia Pond and his quest to avoid her. So when he walked by and saw her sitting in her garden alone with a suitcase he stopped.

He stared at her. Amy had a blue coat despite the weather being quite pleasant that day. She had a suitcase full of clothes and had an expression of determination on her face.

"Are you going anywhere?" Al asked her.

Her face of determination broke.

"So I see the runner came back."

Al's face turned red. A habit that his face seemed to pick up every time he talked to Amelia Pond.

"I wasn't running away," Albus said defiantly.

"It sure looked like it from here." Amelia said, but she didn't seem angry. She seemed more amused than anything.

"If anyone is running away it's you," Albus pointed at her suitcase.

"I'm not running away, thank you very much. I am going on a trip," she replied looking at the sky.

"Oh, where are you going? My Aunt Fleur went to France this summer. Are you going to France too?" Al's embarrassment was replaced by curiosity.

He always wanted to travel. He loved it when his dad came back from a long trip and would tell Albus all about the exotic places he went. His mother didn't like his father's trips though. She always seemed worried, Al never knew why.

"No, I'm going up there."

Amelia Pond pointed at the sky.

"Like on a broom?"

"Are you calling me a witch?" Amelia seemed insulted.

Albus remembered the talk his mother gave him about people would did not know about magic. His mother would kill him if she found out her son just mentioned magic in front a magic.

"No – sorry that didn't come up right!" Al tried to fix his mistake.

"It's okay. But to answer your question, I'm not using a broom. I'm going in a box."

A box?

Albus never heard of anyone flying in a box.

"A box? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's blue and bright and it's bigger on the inside."

Maybe this girl was a witch.

"So is my dad's tent."

Judging by the face of confusion, Albus decided Amelia Pond was most definitely not a witch.

"You're weird," Amelia decided.

"Says the girl who thinks she's going to fly alone in a box," Albus countered.

"I'm not flying alone!" Amelia responded hotly. "I'll be going with the Raggedy Doctor! He told me himself!"

"Then where is he?" Albus asked.

Amelia's eyes suddenly turned defensive.

"He's coming for me any day. He told me five minutes, but something must have happened…"

Well, that explained the suitcase.

"Yeah, he must of worked out you can't fly in the sky in a box."

"It doesn't just fly in the sky! It can fly all over space!" Amelia shouted angrily.

Albus snorted. He walked away for the third time.

The next day the guilt began to settle in. Perhaps he shouldn't have insulted her blue box or her doctor, whatever that was.

So he tiptoed into the kitchen and stole some candy from the candy tin in the cupboard.

He went to Amelia's house again.

She was waiting with her suitcase and coat again. It was like time never passed.

"Sorry for not believing you. I brought you some candy."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Amelia said quietly.

Albus passed her a chocolate frog.

She looked at it carefully.

"Why is it shaped like a frog?"

Al's eyes widened. He took the card and wrapping from her and left her with just the frog. He couldn't be making these mistakes again.

"Don't worry it won't jump."

This only confused Amy more.

They ate the candy in silence the whole morning.

And when Albus left at noon, he didn't feel guilty for the first time.

They didn't talk for a long time.

The years went by. Albus got his letter and went to Hogwarts alongside his cousin Rose. He made friends and became occupied by classes and Quidditch.

It wasn't until the summer before his sixth year that he saw Amelia Pond again.

He was going into the village to buy something for his mother. It might've been milk or eggs. He could never remember when he tried telling the story again. He passed by Amelia Pond's house again.

He had passed it before this summer. But one day he walked by and Amelia Pond was no longer waiting for her suitcase. For a few years she changed her location of her wait to her bedroom window. And when Al would pass by he would see her looking up at the sky with the same look of determination he once saw her wear in her garden. And eventually one day, she was no longer there.

Today was no different. The house looked empty. Or so Albus initially thought.

Albus was passing her house when a voice caught him off guard.

"You know, I looked everywhere for your chocolate. I went to London one day with my aunt. She took me to a candy store and they couldn't for the life of them figure out what candy I was asking for when I asked them for one shaped like a frog."

Albus turned around.

Amelia Pond was right behind him. She was no longer the little girl who sat with her suitcase waiting for a raggedy doctor. She was tall and beautiful. And her eyes were not full of wonder like they had been all those years ago. They were…guarded.

After asking his Aunt Hermione, she explained a doctor was a Muggle healer. Which didn't explain Amelia Pond's ever odd story about doctors and blue boxes. He never heard of a healer who flew around space.

"Sorry?" Albus was confused.

"Your chocolate! It was the best I ever had and I was never able to find it. Not here, not in London. So where did you buy that chocolate?"

"Oh, um…my mom…she made it," Albus cursed himself.

That was the worst story ever. Even he had to admit that.

"Then why did it have a wrapper?" Amelia Pond asked intently. She wasn't going to give up.

"Look Amelia, it's honestly none of your—"

"Amy."

"Sorry?"

"It's Amy now. Amelia Pond, bit too fairytale isn't it?" Amy asked, her eyes more guarded than ever.

Albus stared at her with the same curious eyes he gave her when she first arrived to the village.

"Yeah, I guess," Albus said. He didn't really know what to say.

And Amy turned around.

This time it was she who walked away.

The next morning Albus went into the village. His parents were surprised. Usually Albus wasn't even awake until noon. He didn't say a word to either of them. He had too much on his mind.

For the first time ever, Albus Potter knocked on Amy Pond's door.

 _Knock_.

The door opened slowly. Amy peeked through.

"Yes, Al?"

He was glad she remembered his name. It had been several years after all.

"I…I…" Al didn't know what to say. There wasn't really anything to say. "I…I'm sorry."

Amy looked at him in shock.

"Sorry for what?" Her shock turned to suspicion.

"For whatever happened to you. Something must have happened to make you so guarded."

Amy looked away.

"Yeah, I guess I got tired of waiting."

Al would find out this summer that Amy Pond often spoke like that. She would give mysterious answers. It was like she was having a different conversation altogether.

That morning they both sat down in her garden like that summer when they were both seven. They didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. They had each other and that was enough.

That was the start of their strange summer friendship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

The Hogwarts Express stopped.

Students began to pour out. First years made their way to Hagrid. Not much had changed since Harry Potter had gone to school. The carriages were still there. The Giant Squid still lurked in the lake. No, not much had changed.

Albus Potter was walking towards the carriages when Rose Weasley ran after him.

"Oi! Al! AL! POTTER!"

Al turned around.

Rose was out of breath.

"I've been yelling at you! Why didn't you turn?" Rose's angry seemed to be increasing. Her face was dangerously red and her hair was bushier than ever.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong with you? We're worried about you?" Rose asked this time more quietly and softly.

"Nothing," Albus said with a large smile. A habit he picked from Amy.

Rose didn't look convinced. But she didn't push it. They rode their carriage in silence.

When they got out of the carriage, there were three men dressed in black cloaks. They were next to Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem to like the men's company.

"Albus Potter?" The tallest of the men asked.

"Yes?" Albus asked.

"You need to come with us."

And Albus followed them all the way to the Professor McGonagall's office.

Albus had been to Professor McGonagall's office only a handful of times. And it was always because his father had come over to Hogwarts to teach a lesson. Harry Potter's lessons were always something to look forward to.

He was confused. His mind was swirling with all his wrongdoings at Hogwarts. He didn't think three men and the Headmistress got involved in simple things like overdue library books or late night strolls. Those were Albus's only offenses he could think of.

Professor McGonagall pointed at a comfortable chair, "Please sit Mr. Potter."

Al took a seat. He looked around and saw his namesake's portraits. Even the portraits looked confused. They were all muttering amongst each other.

The tallest of the men looked down at Albus.

"My name is Zacharias Smith. I'm with the Ministry."

Albus stayed silent. Maybe his father knew the man. Maybe that's why he was here. But then, why weren't James and Lily here as well?

"There here to ask you some questions Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall told Al.

She tried to give him her most comforting smile. Albus tried to return a smile, but he was so nervous his face didn't move.

"I would really prefer if we could talk to him alone." Zacharias Smith gave Professor McGonagall a cold look.

"Mr. Smith as Headmistress I cannot allow you to interrogate my students without my permission or supervision." Professor McGonagall returned his cold tone. "I'm sure his father would agree with me."

At the mention of Al's dad, Zacharias Smith relented.

"Very well Minerva. Mr. Potter do you know why you're here?"

Albus shook his head honestly.

"We were wondering if you could answer a few questions. You see, we got a report about a young woman who has seemed to disappear. According to our sources, you were the last one to talk to her."

Albus gave them a look. He hadn't talked to almost anyone this summer. Just his family and Amy.

This couldn't be about Amy, could it? Amy Pond was a Muggle. What would the Ministry want with her? Sure, she disappeared the week before Al went to school. But what did the Ministry want to know? And it wasn't like Al knew where she went. He was probably as confused as they were.

Zacharias Smith sighed. He seemed frustrated at Albus's lack of answers.

"I believe you know who I am talking about. Amelia Pond disappeared a week ago today. And you were the last person to see her."

Albus stayed silent.

Smith's contorted into what looked like an attempt at a smile.

"Look Potter, I know she's your friend. And you might feel some sort of loyalty to keep her secrets, but we need to know where she is."

Finally Albus spoke, "Why do you want to know? She's a Muggle."

"A Muggle? You're disrupting my welcoming feast over the whereabouts of a Muggle? Surely, this isn't the job that requires three Ministry employees. Much less three Unspeakables!" Professor McGonagall huffed.

Smith turned his face towards Professor McGonagall.

"The business of the Ministry does not concern you, Minerva."

"It does when it involves my students, Smith." McGonagall pursed her lips.

Albus had never seen them so thin. Not even when James almost blew up the potion's classroom.

Zacharias Smith sighed again. He turned back to Albus.

"Look Albus, there was a lot Amelia Pond didn't tell you. We're trying to find her. We want to keep her safe. If you help us, you're helping her."

"Amy."

"Sorry?"

"Her name. Amelia Pond, bit too first tell, don't you think?"

Zacharias Smith smiled.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? You know, there's a fairytale. I'm not sure if you're familiar with it, but it's about a little girl. She had an imaginary friend. Her friend left for a while. But the girl never lost hope. One day this friend went away. But he came back. And he took the little girl and they ran away together."

"I don't think I ever heard this fairytale, Mr. Smith."

But Al was lying. He had heard it. He heard many times from Amy. How much did this Smith man really know?

"Potter, I want to find a little girl who ran away. Her aunt is awfully worried. She might be with the wrong crowd. I want to help her. And I know you do too. Why don't we help each other out?"

Albus thought about what Smith just said.

Could Amy really be in trouble? She never talked much about her raggedy doctor. But the few times she did, he always thought raggedy doctor was good.

But maybe he wasn't.

After all, he was going to take a little girl from her home when she was just seven years old. Healers wouldn't do that.

Maybe Amy really was in danger.

"What can I do?"

For the first time, Zacharias Smith gave him a real smile.

"All you have to do is remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Doctor Who_. They belong to their respective creators.**

Al ran to the Gryffindor Tower. He barely registered Rose sleeping on the couch apparently in an attempt to wait for him.

Al jumped on to his bed and stared up.

What was Amy involved in?

More questions swirled in his head.

Why, out of all the departments in the Ministry, was the Department of Mysteries involved? Amy was a Muggle. Al knew that much.

'But you don't really know her, did you?' A voice crept in his head.

No, he didn't. Despite being around each other all summer, Al didn't really know Amelia Pond. Sure he knew her favorite thing to eat was fish sticks and custard. And that she dreamed of traveling someday. He knew her favorite color and her favorite story. That she liked eating apples with faces on them. And that she hated waiting.

But he didn't _really_ know her. He didn't know where she was or why she didn't say goodbye.

But he would one day, he assured himself. He would find Amy Pond.

When he woke up after a tired sleep, Albus started towards the Great Hall.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Al turned around. Rose was running after him, her red hair flying everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you serious? You've been acting so strange all summer! And then three Unspeakables and the Headmistress make you miss the welcoming feast! So yes Albus, what's wrong!" Rose exclaimed at him.

"How did you know they were Unspeakables?" Albus seemed to ignore half of Rose's concerns.

"Dad pointed out Zacharias Smith once. He was at the top box for the Quidditch World Cup in 2014, remember?"

"What did he tell you?" Al asked urgently. He was desperate for any information.

"That Zacharias Smith was apparently an arse when he was in Dumbledore's Army."

So that meant that Al's dad knew Zacharias Smith as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 _"What do you mean remember?" Al unsurely questioned Zacharias Smith._

 _Zacharias Smith continued to smile._

 _"Just clear your head."_

 _Zacharias Smith began to reach for his wand._

 _"You will not be using Legilimencyagainst my students in this room! I absolutely forbid it!" Professor McGonagall got up from her seat. Her nose was flared and her eyes were burning._

 _Zacharias Smith sighed in frustration._

 _"The urgency of the matter is of great importance, Minerva."_

 _"And so is the safety of my students. You came to my office with the intent to interrogate my student, not go through his mind."_

 _Zacharias Smith looked at the two large men next to him as if weighing his options._

 _"Fine, I'll stick to questions, but only if Mr. Potter cooperates. If he doesn't, I will go to the Minister directly. Then you input won't have much weight."_

 _Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to retort, but Albus quickly answered hoping to avoid getting the Minister of Magic himself involved, "I'll answer any of your questions, sir."_

 _"Very well, how long did you know Amelia – sorry Amy Pond?"_

 _"We became friends this summer," Albus wasn't completely truthful, but he'd rather keep his childhood memories of Amy Pond to himself._

 _"Did she mention anything about her parents?"_

 _"Only that they died."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"How did they die?"_

 _"Well sir, that is not something I usually ask people with dead parents."_

 _"Did she mention any other important person in her life?"_

 _Al paused. He knew Zacharias was referring to the Raggedy Doctor. But something told him to feign ignorance._

 _"Yes, her aunt. They weren't too close, but close enough."_

 _"Anyone aside her aunt?"_

 _"I think there was someone named Rory or Ronnie."_

 _Zacharias Smith let out a noise of frustration. He asked again, "Anyone else? Perhaps a teacher, guardian, or a healer?"_

 _Al almost jumped. Zacharias Smith knew more than Al thought._

 _"I think she did mention going to a healer about a cold she had earlier in the summer."_

 _"Look Mr. Potter. You said you help me –"_

 _"No," Albus said quietly. "I said I would help Amy."_

 _"Then help her. Did she ever mention a healer?"_

 _"…yes…but she called him a doctor," Albus gave in._

 _The Ministry was the good guy and if Amy was in trouble, they would help her. Wouldn't they?_

 _But Al wasn't sure. He remembered seeing the scars on his father's hands and asking where they came from. The Ministry wasn't always the good guy. Could they be in the wrong again?_

 _But he thought of Amy. He needed to get her back. He just had to._

 _Zacharias Smith seemed to be happier than ever. He finally had an answer he wanted and he wouldn't stop there._

 _"What did she say about him?"_

 _"That he was raggedy," Yet, despite his resolution to talk, Albus didn't seem able to. Something inside of him wasn't letting him._

 _"And what else?"_

 _"Something about fish sticks."_

 _"Fish sticks?" For once Zacharias Smith was the confused one._

 _"Oh, and custard."_

 _Zacharias seemed tired of playing games._

 _"Did she mention a blue box?"_

 _Albus froze._

 _"No." Albus looked straight into Zacharias Smith's cold eyes._

 _He might have answered no, but he shock at the sound of the blue box must've said a different answer, because Zacharias Smith seemed pleased and started heading out._

 _"We'll talk again Mr. Potter. You've been a great help. Maybe next time you'll be more…ah, cooperative." Zacharias Smith looked at Professor McGonagall._

 _Professor McGonagall did not look pleased in the slightest._

 _Zacharias Smith and the other two men left._

 _"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said quietly, "Be careful. I don't know what is going on or why a Muggle seems to be involved, but when the Department of Mysteries is involved, nothing good can come out of it."_

 _Albus nodded. He walked out slowly. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight._ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

Al's thoughts came back to his angry cousin standing in front of him.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry. I just…can't talk about it right now."

"What do you mean? What's happening Albus?" Rose looked scared for once. She only ever looked scared for two things: spiders and failing an exam.

"I'm not sure," Albus said truthfully.

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"No – actually yes, do you know anything about flying blue boxes?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

"Here's something about a mysterious man and a young woman. Something about Muggles and dead people being possessed."

"Inferi?"

"No, this account was written by Charles Dickens, so it's probably fiction."

"Keep looking," Al urged.

He himself was skimming a book on a mysterious event during World War II. Apparently something was occurring to people and they seemed to be growing gas masks, whatever that meant.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rose asked annoyed at her cousin and his ungratefulness.

"Does it mention a blue box?"

"No, but it does mention a doctor."

"Keep it in the maybe pile."

 _THUD_.

Albus and Rose turned around.

Scorpius Malfoy was hurriedly trying to rearrange the books he seemed to have knocked down. His face was a slight pink and he avoided making eye contact with either of them.

Scorpius Malfoy was nothing like his father. Sure they had the same white blond hair and aristocratic features, but their similarities ended there. Scorpius was in Ravenclaw and mostly kept to himself. It was hard to be popular when your grandfather and father were well known Death Eaters. And although Scorpius was nothing like his father, he still fell victim to the past of his family.

"Are you spying on us Malfoy?" Rose accused Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head quickly.

"Then why are you here?" Rose continued.

"I j-just, never mind," Scorpius left the fallen books there and walked away.

Albus looked curiously at Scorpius. Was Scorpius Malfoy interested in the raggedy doctor and his blue box too?

After days of researching in the library, Albus and Rose had complied a list of all the references to blue boxes and mysterious doctors and healers. They hadn't began searching in the Forbidden Section, but Rose promised him earlier that day to get a note from Professor Flitwick.

Rose was currently in her Ancient Runes class. Albus was extremely grateful to Rose. Despite not giving her anymore information except a small story of a mystery raggedy healer who could fly in a box, Rose didn't ask any more questions and didn't snoop. She helped him despite taking a full schedule of NEWT level courses.

Albus was reviewing the list of historic accounts of blue boxes when he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned and saw a similar intruder, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus rushed to hide the list and papers of his and Rose's research.

"I heard you were looking for information about a healer who had a bright blue box that was bigger on the inside?"

Al paused. A few papers fell from the desk, but Al didn't care. How had Scorpius Malfoy known about the inside of the box? He hadn't told anyone, not even Rose.

"I have some information I thought might help you, here," Scorpius took out some papers from his bag and gave them to Al.

"How?" was all Al could muster.

"Um, well, see my one of my ancestors apparently really loved the Muggle queen, Elizabeth I, but she didn't love him. That's kind of where the anti-Muggle sentiments I guess started in my family. At least that's what my Grandma said." Scorpius rambled.

Al didn't know why Scorpius Malfoy of all people was telling him this. They didn't hate each other per se, but they were never friends. Scorpius Malfoy had no reason to help him.

"And?" Al just wanted Scorpius to get to the point.

"Oh, sorry," Scorpius flushed. "Anyway, I guess she didn't like him because she insisted she was already married to some healer. When my great-great something grandfather asked for more information all she said was that he was tall, wore the weirdest outfit, and that he traveled in a bright blue box that was bigger on the inside. But apparently, the healer left and she was waiting for him."

The story sounded so familiar. Another girl left waiting for a man in a blue box to take her away.

Amy.

He remembered that he could still save her. He could and he would, Al kept on assuring himself.

"Well, anyway, those are some letters between the really old Malfoy and the Queen. They reference the healer in them. Thought they might help you."

"Why are you helping me?" Al pressed.

"Who doesn't love a good mystery right? I heard you and Weasley talk about it and I just remembered the mystery healer. Maybe you can solve this mystery?" Scorpius answered.

"Thanks," Albus responded.

Scorpius nodded. Just as Scorpius was about to leave, Rose walked by.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"He was helping us Rose," Albus answered for Scorpius. Scorpius nodded again and walked away.

Albus spent all night reading the one-sided love letters between Malfoy and Queen Elizabeth I. They didn't offer much information. They were mostly love claims for the healer, who she called the Doctor. However, all her descriptions of him were full of useless adjectives. Knowing the beauty of the Doctor's lips were not going to help Al in the slightest.

The only new information she provided was that apparently he traveled with female companions. She mentioned someone named Clara and another girl she did not know by name. Apparently the Doctor was strolling around London with a dark skinned girl and William Shakespeare when the Queen finally found him again after years of waiting.

Amy wasn't the first. Maybe he could trace back and find out of this Clara girl was. But that was the sixteenth century, there was bound to be a million Clara's and maybe like Amy she might be a Muggle which only made the search harder.

No, he would have to find another way.

According to Rose and Al's research there were several accounts of mysterious healers who traveled around in even more mysterious boxes. Ancient accounts from the Aztecs mentioned an old healer who traveled with another young man and two women. Queen Victoria wrote a scathing letter to the Minister of Magic warning him of a dangerous man who travelled in blue boxes. Strange inventions involving televisions during the Queen's coronation mention a savior who was last seen next to a blue box. This time he was accompanied by a young woman with bright blonde hair. There was of course Queen Elizabeth's tale of a man called the Doctor in the sixteenth century.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

Rose found some old Ministry reports that claimed Muggles saw a mysterious blue objects in the sky. However, the Ministry of Magic could trace the objects to any wizard. Rose offered to write to her mum to ask for help, but Al didn't want to involve anyone else.

Strangely enough Scorpius Malfoy started to assist them in their research. He helped them find an old letter from a worker in America who was working on the Empire State building. The worker wrote a far stretched tale of machines hidden in the building. Apparently the Doctor had saved them with the help of a girl named Martha.

None of the stories made sense. There was usually something impossible happening, even by the standards of magic. However, the Doctor always seemed to help get rid of these supernatural occurrences. And he was almost with a young companion, usually a young woman.

And the strangest part was that all of these stories were spread out throughout the centuries. Maybe the title of "Doctor" was passed from generation to generation.

AL groaned in frustration. This would have been so much easier if Amy had just told him everything. Why couldn't she have left a note or something, anything, explaining where she was?

Everything about Amy Pond was a mystery.

 **A/N: So here's the second chapter. It's a bit slower than the first one. The first few are going to be a bit on the slower end, because I'm trying to set everything up. I don't want to rush into the Doctor just yet.**

 **The next few chapters will have more flashbacks than this one. I'll try to establish what Al and Amy's relationship was before she disappeared.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
